Everybody's Fool
by hexenkind
Summary: If fame got the best of you and now you're lost in a world where nobody cares about anybody but themselves. What can you do? If you lost belief in miracles can somebody help you remember why you once did?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Perfect, dark brown hair. Beautiful eyes. A flawless body. A voice like an angel.

Who I am? I am Mitchie Torres, rising star and lost soul in a world where nobody cares about anybody but themselves.

Once I was a fun and happy girl but that all changed when fame got its hand on me.

My world how I knew didn't exist anymore and everything around me broke into pieces. I was alone. Alone in a world where you need friends or family to rely on to stand your ground and don't loose it.

My family left me to my own future or did I leave _them_? I don't remember it clearly anymore. All I know is that I don't have anybody but myself.

I pretend everyday. Fooling the ones that just care about my fame. But I can't fool myself. I'm lost and never will be the Mitchie Torres I once was. The funny and kind Mitchie is long gone.

When I'm alone I cry myself to sleep. I don't love my talent anymore and I hate being on stage, when once it was all I ever wanted.

If someone told me 2 years ago that I'd be once all alone, without anybody, I'd laugh at them. I believed in miracles and thought real life fairytales existed.

Why did I ever want to be famous, you ask? Well, that's easy. I thought I could reach people with my voice, my feelings. Singing always was my best way to show the world what I had to tell. Soon after they discovered my talent at Camp Rock I found myself signing a contract. A contract that once meant the world to me but soon would change my life forever, but not for the good like I always wanted it to be. A contract where I kind of sold my soul. I didn't realize it right away but as I finally did, it was too late.

At first my dream seemed to finally come true and I, it seemed, found my prince charming. We belonged together; I was head over heels for him and didn't realize it was all just pretend. Oh, how I was naïve. Thought I could change the world and everybody in it just by singing to them. It was a perfect plan that just couldn't work out right.

I always thought that people liked me for who I really was and that my boyfriend really loved me but apparently I was deadly wrong. He just used me for his fame; he dumped me right after he got a foot down in the acting business. I was hurt, disappointed and at exactly that time I lost my belief in miracles. I promised myself I wouldn't need anybody anymore, just myself. I decided to show everybody who left me to be on my own that I was born to be famous. That I could do it without them. This pretence I once begun still lasts but slowly my façade falls apart and more and more my broken self makes its appearance. I am only 17 but my life already seems like a long forgotten story. A story that I once wanted to be my own fairytale. A fairytale where my prince charming would come along with his white horse and ride with me into the sun.

It seems like it's my own fault. 'Cause now I finally remember how I ended up being all alone. _I_ was the one that left everybody else behind just to follow my dreams, not realizing I hurt them by just leaving them behind. I didn't realize my fault until it was too late. Too late to make everything right again. Too late to be once again the Mitchie Torres everybody loved. It seems as if only my brother didn't loose hope. He always called me, checking on me. I'd tell him everything was alright, when in reality nothing was. Soon even he didn't call anymore.

How did I become someone I never wanted to be? A diva that didn't care about anybody but herself. Who hurt everybody just to get to her goals? I never would understand how I got there.

But maybe there is still somebody in the world that could save me. What if it is somebody I knew for my whole life but never really recognized? I could be saved. I had to believe that.

I don't want to be a diva anymore.  
I don't want to make a fool out of myself.

I want to get my old life back.

I don't want to be Everybody's fool.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. So I lost my spirit with my story Somewhere I Belong but I had an awesome idea about a new story I really, honestly and totally want to write and will. **

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Plz ... it means so much to me. I'll upload as soon as I can. **

**xx  
**


	2. Diva Mitchie, Not Average

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Diva Mitchie, Not Average

„We're back!", the host of 'Good Morning America' announced. "Please welcome the one and only, Mitchie Torres!"

Mitchie always thought that she wasn't anything special until the fame got to her. The fame changed her and soon she thought that there wasn't anyone better than her and that she showed the world. But what she seemed to be and what she really was are two totally different things. On the inside she is just hurt. Hurt by people who she thought loved her for who she really was and not the Pop Princess she showed the world. When first people started recognizing her and wanting to be friends with her she was naïve enough to believe they wanted to be friends with the girl she was inside not the girl on the red carpet. But it seems she was wrong all along and when she discovered this she started to be the Diva she still is. Mitchie never intended on being one of these brats they show on gossip shows having scandal after scandal, but she had enough. She didn't want to be the naïve girl she was from the beginning. She wanted to show everybody what she really was capable of. She left her friends at home, her family and moved to LA. Living her dream, which slowly started to turn into a nightmare. She was afraid of getting hurt again, so she thought it would be better to never open herself to anybody. But enough of Mitchie's past. Welcome to the present.

Mitchie, who was currently emerging her dressing room and walking over to the host, was dressed in black skinny jeans, a tight fitting dark red tank top and a matching black vest over the top and black bumps on her feet. Her hair was left down in soft curls.

"Hey Steve! How are you doing?", Mitchie greeted the host and gave him a light hug like you always see them do on these kind of shows.

"I'm doing great, Mitchie, thanks for the concern. So what about you? What's going on right now in your life?", Steve, the host asked showing of his perfect white teeth.

"Well, you see, since my new album got straight #1 on the American Billboards my management thought it would be great to have a tour through the states of America, so I'm currently getting ready for that. I'm so excited for the tour to finally arrive even though there are still a few months left of dance rehearsals and such things."

Mitchie had a hard time to give the host as much excitement as her words were pretending she was feeling. The last few weeks she noticed she had more and more a hard time holding up her façade. The one she needed to save herself from more heartbreak and betrayal. The last year she always showed the world the bubbly, excited girl they wanted to see but behind closed doors she couldn't fool herself any longer, but why couldn't she lie to the world anymore? Was she becoming too weak or was she just sick and tired of it all? Everything was possible with Mitchie.

"That's awesome, Mitchie.", Steve finally broke Mitchie's thoughts. "Any other projects planned yet?"

"Not that I am aware of but I heard my management speak of a movie being planned with me as one of the main characters. So who knows maybe you'll see me on the big screen pretty soon!"

"That would be amazing, now wouldn't it?", the host looked out at his guests who were on their feet instantly, clapping as if their life depended on it.

Mitchie just laughed amused. Real amusement this time. But for a different reason you'd think. How could these people really adore her and her management. The Mitchie they all saw sitting through interviews and performing on stage was just a figure of their imagination. Yes, maybe Mitchie didn't do anything about it, but still. How could they believe that a 17-year-old had enough strength to have such a career and still be as happy as they thought she was. Unbelievable. But Mitchie did a pretty good job hiding her real feelings from the outside world, so how should they know that this all was just an act? You couldn't blame them. They just all wanted to believe Hollywood fairytales like Mitchie's. Being discovered at age 15 at Camp Rock, getting signed to a recording label almost immediately and being the most famous teen star in just a few months was something you just wanted to believe in and believe that this all was connected with fun and happiness. Nobody even wanted to know the truth so why bother telling it? You get the point, but still, Mitchie was shocked every time she saw these reactions.

"So I believe you're here to give us a performance of one of your songs on your new album?", the host asked excited.

"Yeah, that's right Steve. I'm here to perform a song called 'Not Average', it's featured on my new album. 'Better than you'." (A/N: So I made that up but it reflects her situation and I didn't want to take a song from her real album just yet because it will be important later on in this story. You'll just have to wait ;))

"Then let's get to it. We'll just go into a little pause in which Mitchie will get ready to perform and we'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as they switched into pause Steve turned to Mitchie.

"That was an amazing interview Mitchie. You did great. I am personally a huge fan of your music."

Mitchie didn't know what got to her but her diva side made an appearance, the side she gave people who she just thought would use her. She never wanted anyone but these people to know what she was capable of. That she wasn't as nice of a girl like everyone thought. How could she slip so badly surrounded by fans and a show host?

"Well, who isn't?", Mitchie answered straight back at Steve. To say Steve was shocked would be an understatement. His eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth hung open.

"Huh?", was all he could manage to say.

"Gotta get ready to perform, toodles.", with this Mitchie made her way over to the little stage in the 'Good Morning America' studio grabbed her microphone and took her place in front of the band. Not a minute later a voice said that it would be 30 seconds until they were back on. It was enough time that Steve was back out of his shock state and was as composed as ever.

"Welcome back America! Thanks for dropping in. Now we just have one more thing until we're coming to a close for today. Please a huge round of applause for Mitchie Torres, performing her single 'Not Average' live in the studio of 'Good Morning America'. Mitchie Torres, everyone!"

With that the music begun to play and Mitchie started to perform.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter.

Please check out my little trailer for this story on youtube. Link is in my profile.

And plz REVIEW! It means so much to me.


	3. Desperate Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Mitchie, Camp Rock or Good Morning America, all I own is the storyline, Pete, Laura and the interviewers.

**Desperate Escape**

Mitchie was in her dressing room getting ready for another interview and performance, promoting her album and herself, when her assistant Laura opened the door and stepped into the room.

Laura was a short, quirky girl of just 20 years but she did a great job and that was all that mattered to Mitchie. Laura had short blond hair and sparkly blue eyes, a boy definitely would call her hot, but not that Mitchie ever mentioned her assistant's appearance.

"I think you really need to see this before you get out there, maybe you can get things right again." Laura said and without another word handed Mitchie today's newspaper.

_Is the fame getting to Mitchie Torres' head?_ _Yesterday's interview with Pop Icon Mitchie Torres seemed to give us another heads up of what is currently going on in the stars life. During a break 'Good Morning America's host Steve exclaimed his adoration for the Popstar and got a rather Diva-like answer from the, until then, as a nice girl known Mitchie Torres._ Read the article on the front of the newspaper in Mitchie's hands. It was the day after the interview and the performance and Mitchie was stressed out. Of course a person from the press would catch her sentence, she should have known better then to let her façade slip. This was the behavior she should have saved for behind closed doors where nobody even dared to run to the press and tell them that Mitchie wasn't as nice as the people always thought she was.

Slowly letting her head sink into her arms Mitchie groaned. Could it get any worse? Not just that she couldn't control her feelings in front of a camera anymore, but coincidence caught and a press person got a big, fat headline. Just … great!

"Is everything alright, Mitchie? Can I get you anything?" Laura asked Mitchie in a quiet, almost shy voice. Of course Laura was scared of Mitchie, everybody was, just not the general public.

"Fine, Laura. Just get out and get me my manager!" was the angry response of an annoyed Mitchie. "I said, GET OUT!" Mitchie repeated a little louder when Laura didn't move an inch and with this second warning Laura exited the room quickly before Mitchie could really explode on her. Mitchie had a bad day and she knew it. She needed to talk to her manager. She needed to know if there was any way to get her image straight again. It meant so much to her. Not that she cared what her people, meaning her manager, assistant and stuff, thought of her but she cared what the public thought of her. She always was the nice girl and they didn't need to know that she no longer was.

"Laura said you needed me?" a man, probably the age of 40, entered the room, Mitchie's manager, Pete. He had short, brown hair and brown eyes, wearing his usual black suit and white button-down shirt underneath.

"Yes. Pete is there any way I can get _this_ out of peoples mind?" Mitchie exclaimed, already annoyed by having to use her power to get her image straight again, tossing her manager the newspaper.

"Oh, that. I don't know Mitchie. People do believe this newspaper more than they believe celebrities. What's in here is almost every time the truth and you and me both know it's no difference this time."

"Yeah, _we_ know. But if I said that this all was a lie wouldn't that be enough?" The popstar asked irritated, searching desperately for an answer.

"I believe it won't. You need a miracle. All I can give you as an advice, not as your manager, but as a friend. Don't let it go any further!"

"What do you mean? Don't let it go any further?" the Torres' girl asked with a quizzical look.

Pete let out a heavy sigh before answering the girl's question. "I can see that you're hurting by trying to pretend to be what everyone thinks you are. It's not good for you. Mitchie… I've been your friend and manager for 2 years now and I think it's time you finally got back to be the small town girl you once were. I don't want to see you become a second Britney Spears by the day's hour. I'd never forgive myself if I let that happen. I care for you, but I don't know if I can save you if you become someone you're really not."

"Thank you Pete! I never knew you cared for me so much." A tiny bit of the old Mitchie came back, giving Pete another glimpse of hope.

"But I do, Mitch. I really do. Please, if you can't do it for yourself, do it for me, your fans and most importantly your family! I wanna see the 15-year-old girl in you once more, the one I know that isn't lost. Maybe it's deep down inside of you, but I know it's there."

"Alright. I'll think about it but right now I have to get ready." With that the business-like Mitchie stepped in for the caring and kind Mitchie she was just a minute ago. Mitchie walked over to her dressing bag (A/N: You know these kind of bags where you put your dress in and can transport it without it being crinkled?) and got her outfit out.

"Is there something else you need me for, Pete, or can I get changed now?" the brown haired girl asked.

"No, it's alright. I'll let you get changed. See you later Mitchie." And without another word Pete exited the dressing room and quietly closed the door.

Not a minute after Pete's escape Mitchie let herself sink down into a chair that was positioned right beside her make-up table, deep in thoughts and with distant eyes.

Mitchie thought about the times where she enjoyed being on stage and having interviews, talking about her passion. She wanted to be that girl again. And now she knew that she could do it. Finally she made a decision she should have made a long time ago.

She needed a break, desperately. And she would take one. She wouldn't let anyone know where she was going, not even Pete, heck she didn't even know it herself. All she knew was, she couldn't handle this anymore. She needed an escape. She needed to find herself again.

Thinking this precise sentence she got an idea where to go to and was somehow relieved to finally have an escape.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

Later on Mitchie sat, dressed in dark, skinny jeans and a sparkly black, white top on the interviewers couch.

"So, Mitchie. Are the rumors true?" the woman of the show asked curiously.

"What rumors Heidi?" Mitchie asked the interviewer, called Heidi, obviously showing her sweet side.

"The one's that are going around since yesterday. Is the fame going to your head?" Heidi asked obviously irritated by Mitchie's sickening sweetness.

The interview got on and on and Mitchie managed to avoid every question professionally that she didn't want to answer and definitely wouldn't. After the never ending interview Mitchie just had to perform her song again and then was free to go.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

Finally arriving at home at 11pm she didn't even think of going to bed even though she was tired. She could just sleep for a whole day and never wake up. She was planning on leaving right now. If she stayed any longer she was in danger of slipping again and then her image would be ruined forever. That was something she didn't want, so she just threw random clothes and her toiletries into her duffel bag that she kept under her bed for emergency's with a little bit of money, cellphone and everything she'd need. Quickly changing into a black sweatshirt with hood and sunglasses, even though it was night to prevent being recognized, she turned of the lights in her apartment, locked the door and exited the building without another glance back. She had called a taxi on her way to her apartment and now just needed to step into it and tell the driver the address of her destination.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

A few hours later the taxi came to a stop, Mitchie paid the driver and exited the taxi. She shut the door and walked up to a little blockhouse and knocked on the door.

Taking of her hood and sunglasses, she waited.

A few minutes and knocks later a groan was heard from inside the house and slowly the door opened.

"It really has to be an emergency if you're getting me out of bed at 3 o'clock in the morning." As the man finally looked up a gasp of recognition was heard. "Mitchie?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

* * *

A/N: Uh-Oh ... CLIFFHANGER! Where did Mitchie go?

I hope you liked this chapter!  
I know my chapters aren't as long as you might want them but I think I always get a good point to finish ...

Oh and by the way ... plz review this time a little bit more, this story already is 5 times on alert but I just have 2 reviews for a prologue and the first chapter?! I don't think that's fair! I put so much effort into these, now I want a little reward for it by you giving me your thoughts and suggestions!

Oh and if you haven't already, watch my little trailer for this story on youtube and comment there too ... link is in my profile!

xx Corinna


	4. Home, sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Mitchie or anyone ... just the plot and Pete.

**Home, sweet Home**

"Of course you can, Mitchie. Come on in." answered a now fully awake Brown with a look of concern in his eyes. Brown was the owner of Camp Rock. He had fair hair, that was messed up from sleeping, grey eyes and was dressed in dark blue pajamas.

The tired girl smiled weakly and let out a sigh "Thank you. I didn't know where else to go!" Stepping into the private rooms of Browns house standing on the verge of Camp Rock, Mitchie sat down at a big wooden table opposite Brown.

"What happened, my dear? You look awful!"

"Why thank you Brown. That's exactly what I need right now." Retorted the tired teen, rolling her eyes and her sentence dripping of sarcasm.

"That's just how I am, you should know that Mitch!" Brown just laughed at Mitchie.

"Yeah I do know that and I'm glad to witness your empathy once again." Mitchie answered grinning weakly. "I really didn't know where else to go and then I thought of Camp Rock and most importantly you. You always helped me through everything and I thought you where the first person to understand my situation."

"What exactly is you situation, Mitchie?" the curiosity was now visible in Brown's words and just when Mitchie wanted to answer the question a yawn let her words die down. "Well, look at the time. Maybe we should just get to bed now and catch up tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Awesome. I haven't slept for like 24 hours. I'm beat. Is the guest house still where it was 2 years ago, Brown?" stifling a yawn again Mitchie stood up of the chair she was sitting at, talking to Brown.

"Naturally. Should I bring you there anyway?" Brown was just concerned that she wouldn't find her way after 2 years of absence and she'd get lost in the woods surrounding the Camp.

"No, I think I'll be fine Brown. See you in the morning!"

"Alright. Good Night, Mitch!"

With that Mitchie grabbed her duffel bag and exited the wooden house and made her way across the square behind Brown's house, also known as the office or the main house, and made her way over to the guest house that was placed carefully at the verge of trees, surrounding it. '_Home, sweet Home' _was the only thought that was currently in Mitchie's head. Because well you see, since her first year at Camp Rock, that was when she was 13, until her discovery just 2 years ago Camp Rock was like her second home. Together with her brother and his bandmates she always had a blast. His band was discovered in the same year Mitchie was, but they insisted on living their life like they used to and just letting things be. They loved their music, but their family and friends where to important to them to leave them behind. Maybe if Mitchie had stuck to them at that time she wouldn't even have gotten into this situation. But 'what if's doesn't bring her far now. It was too late. Maybe the place where she first discovered her love for music and her real self would help her remind herself why she once loved her life so much. Just time would show. Yeah, that's all she needed, time and space.

--Mitchie—CampRock—

A piercing sound disrupted Mitchie's deep sleep the next morning. She took her pillow and put it over her ears, but the annoying sound was still there. After a couple of minutes of restless moving Mitchie finally decided to search the cause of the sound that took the comfortable sleep from her. Looking up she immediately found the cause – her phone. Why didn't she turn it off last night? Oh, right because she just fell into bed without even changing.

Picking up her phone she got of the bed and groaned when she saw who was calling. It was Pete. It seemed like now was the time to explain her absence.

"Talk to me." Was Mitchie's only greeting. She didn't feel like being the goody-goody.

"Mitchie! Where are you? I'm worried sick here. I already called 3 times but you never picked up. Is anything wrong? You should have been to your photoshoot like an hour ago. Are you hurt?" Stopping Pete's useless rambling, Mitchie spoke up and Pete was quiet.

"I won't be anywhere a while Pete."

"Why? Are you hurt?" Pete repeated his prior question.

"No Pete, I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Was the answer of the brunette.

Pete just let out a sigh before speaking up again. "Then why aren't you here?"

"I …" A tear escaped Mitchie's eye as she was thinking of her behavior not just the previous day, but all the days since the fame got to her. "I …" she started again, unable to finish the sentence.

"What is it, Mitch. You know you can tell me anything." Was the soft response on the other end of the line.

"Pete, … it's … well, I just can't handle it anymore." Mitchie answered quietly, almost inaudible.

"Can't handle what anymore? Please, Mitchie, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"But it is! I've become a Diva over the past year. I can't handle all this pressure and façade anymore. I need to find myself again and to accomplish this I need to stay right where I am, Pete. I don't want people to know me as the Pop Princess that's becoming more and more like a younger version of Britney Spears. I can't do that to myself. I can't do that to my family. Just because I'm not speaking to them right now doesn't mean I want to hurt them like that." Mitchie was now breathless after finally admitting her problem and maybe having a solution for it.

"But where are you Mitchie? I just need to know where you're staying."

"Why, Pete? I don't think you need to know. I need time for myself and I'll come back when I'm ready!"

"But-" Pete was interrupted.

"But what Pete?" Mitchie's voice was slowly rising an octave, indicating anger on her side. "This is my life and none of your business. I need to fix this my way or no way at all."

"But it's for your own safety, Mitchie. If anything happened here I'd need to know where you are." Pete frantically tried to reason with an angry Mitchie.

"No it's not, Pete. Don't try to find me, please."

"But-" Mitchie had enough, she didn't even let Pete finish his sentence. She just hung up the phone and turned it of. It was to prevent any contact to the outside world. She needed time for herself and there really wasn't any sense on telling Pete where she was. He'd just come here and try to reason her on going back for her career's sake, but she knew that _this_ (A/N: the escape) was for herself. Truth was, even though Pete always seemed like a good friend and not her manager he was after fame and money all the time. That was the only purpose he even considered managing Mitchie. Her voice just literally screamed _fame_ and Pete knew that. Without Mitchie, he was nothing.

A knock on the door interrupted the pop star's thoughts. Mitchie walked over to the door and opened it to see Brown's grinning face in the doorway.

"Looking better, Mitch. I'm glad to see Camp Rock is already affecting you. In a good way." Saying this Brown stepped into the guest house, followed by Mitchie, and sat down on the little couch that was in the living area. "So, Mitchie. I'm nosy. Why are you here?"

Sighing heavily Mitchie plopped down besides the camp owner and told him the whole story. Of her becoming more and more what she never wanted to be, the article in the newspaper the previous day, her manager and everything that was going wrong when she left her life of fame and glamour.

"So basically I thought, that maybe the place where I first discovered my love for music and found my style could help me find myself once again and that's why I'm here." Mitchie finished of her recall of her thoughts.

Brown had a look of concern in his eyes and sighed. "So the rumors were true. The famous 'Be-true-to-yourself-not-anybody-else-Mitchie' lost herself. But I'm optimistic that your stay here will help you remember."

"That's what I hope, Brown. So anything new while I was gone?" Mitchie was back to her camper self in an instant and was curious.

"There really is something you need to know, Mitch …"

* * *

A/N: It seems like you all were wrong my dear reviewers! Lol Mitchie was going to Camp Rock and Brown, didn't expect that, huh?

I hope I got you there and you liked the chapter.  
I'll upload the next one ASAP but when that will be I don't know …

But until then, REVIEW and tell me what you think!  
Tell me what you think it is what Mitchie needs to know!  
I love your reviews and I just saw that this story already is on alert 8 times ... That's just so awesome!  
PLZ … leave a lot of Reviews … for me?!

xx Corinna


	5. Collision with the past

Disclaime: I don't own anything.

**Collision with the past**

„What is it Brown?" Mitchie looked curious, not knowing what was about to come yet.

"Well, Mitch. It's just that …" Brown hesitated for a moment, but it was enough of time for the popstar to raise her eyebrow.

"Don't keep me in suspense, Brown. What ever it is, you can tell me. I won't flip or anything. I'm trying to change my attitude remember?" The longer Brown was taking with his answer the more Mitchie was getting worried and nervous. "Brown?"

"Mitch, you see –" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as there was a knock at the door.

"I'm gonna get that, but after you have to tell me, Brown, now I really am worried." Mitchie left the room and walked over to the door, opening it. There in front of Mitchie was a girl with dark blond hair, with a redish-gold glow to it, hanging over her shoulders in ringlets. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a neon colored t-shirt and matching pink converse. At the sight of the girl Mitchie gasped in realization of who it was. "Caitlyn?"

"Mitchie? Michelle Torres? But …?" the girl, Caitlyn was as shocked as Mitchie was. She was speechless.

"What's taking you so long poppet?" as Brown was getting impatient just sitting around, when he just wanted to tell Mitchie the news, getting it over with, he appeared in the door way looking at the two girls. "Caitlyn. Nice to see you again. I'm glad you could make it again for this year. You remember Mitchie? I believe you were campers together, a few years ago."

"Yeah, I do Brown. But that's not why I came here. I was sent over to tell you that there is an important call on the line in your office and you need to take it." Caitlyn, a former camper to the time that Mitchie was one too, replied to a confused looking Brown, who didn't quiet understand the coldness between the two girls.

"Well, thank you Caitlyn. I'll go get it then." With that Brown sighed, clearly not satisfied with the outcome of the talk with Mitchie, he really needed to tell her! He made his way past a still stunned looking Mitchie, just looking back once. "Talk to you later Mitchie. Oh and maybe you should wear a disguise when you're on camp grounds or the incoming campers will flip when they see you. The first ones are currently arriving."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll remember it before I go outside." Mitchie answered still looking at her friend of past times. Caitlyn slowly turned around, now her back facing Mitchie, and walked away, but before she was out of earshot Mitchie called after her. "Caitlyn, please wait!"

Hearing her former friends voice Caitlyn carefully turned around to face her again and snapped at her. "What Mitchie? What do you want?"

Mitchie suddenly became nervous. "Well, it's good to see you again, Cat."

"Don't call me that, Michelle. Just my friends have the permission to do so." Countered a bitter looking Caitlyn, just glaring at Mitchie.

"But I thought I was your friend?" Mitchie was just so confused. Why was Caitlyn being so cold?

"With accentuation on _was_." If it was possible Caitlyn's glare was getting colder by the minute. Freezing Mitchie where she stood.

"Caitlyn. What did I do?" Mitchie was slowly getting desperate and bewildered. She looked with puzzled eyes at the girl standing in front of her.

Caitlyn couldn't take it any longer and her voice rose in an instant and she began shouting at the brunette. "What you did? What you did? You really have to ask that, Mitchie?"

"Please just tell me Caitlyn." Mitchie was begging now. She couldn't stand being shouted at. She always was the one shouting at others not the other way around.

"Well, let's see. Maybe it's the fact that you never called me after camp and your discovery even though you promised or maybe it was the humiliation of always being put of when I called you. Think of it and maybe you'll realize your fault. If you do, talk to me, but if you don't, don't even bother." Caitlyn was pissed of and you could tell. At this state there wasn't a point arguing with her, but if Mitchie wanted to she didn't even get a chance, because Caitlyn took of running down the path that was leading to the camps cabins.

With a sigh Mitchie disappeared into her own shelter and began changing into a grey hoody and her favorite, worn out jeans, put the hood over her head, pulling it deep into her face and left the guest house and went the way Caitlyn was running earlier. She needed to find her, talk to her. She knew what she did. She realized it as Caitlyn took of running. She left her friend and abandoned her for her fame, her dream. Leaving her behind like old jeans. Of course Caitlyn was disappointed. Why wouldn't she be? Mitchie had been Caitlyn's best friend two years ago and after Mitchie got discovered by the label the brunette never turned back around to look for her friends and most importantly Caitlyn, who she had known since her first year of Camp Rock and had been through a lot with. After this first encounter with a piece of her past she suddenly realized how much she missed her old life. She needed it back and if it meant giving up her career, she'd do it. But the first step was talking to Caitlyn and getting her to forgive her. But as she'd witness it later on herself, that was easier said then done.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

As Mitchie was walking along the paths of Camp Rock,still in search of Caitlyn, twenty minutes later she had another encounter with her past even if she didn't realize it at first.

She was deep in thoughts when she roughly collided with a boy. She gasped with shock as she flew backwards, hitting the ground just moments later.

The boy she collided with was up again in an instant, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was walking." He offered her a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. "Are you okay?" The boy asked concerned.

Mitchie slowly looked up in the boys face. He had dark brown, almost black hair, that was falling softly into his eyes and framed his angelic face perfectly. He wore dark jeans, which seemed to be a bit tight for a boy, but he definitely could wear those. Accomplishing his outfit he wore a white, tight t-shirt that showed of his muscles perfectly. This boy had definitely style. As the boy now was looking at her weirdly Mitchie realized that she was staring at him, not answering his previous question of concern. Mitchie finally snapped out of it and answered. "Yeah sure, I'm alright. It wasn't your fault I didn't look where I was walking myself, but either way, no damage done. You alright, yourself?"

"Yeah I am, thanks." The boy answered. It was clear on his face that he was thinking hard about something and then, a moment later, it seemed as if he got it. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere? I can't see your face clearly because of your hood, but your voice seems familiar somehow."

_Shit!_ Mitchie really didn't need people to find out she was at camp yet. She needed a way out of there and quick. "Uhm, I don't think so. Gotta go." Mitchie mumbled quietly and turned away from the boy and quickly took of down the path, still in search of Caitlyn.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

The time was flying by as Mitchie was still looking for Caitlyn and she got hungry. She decided that it was best she would just give up for now and get something to eat from the mess hall. So she slowly made her way over to the familiar building, opened the door, pulling her hood deeper into her face and entered the hall.

The mess hall was packed with newly arrived campers and food was presented on the counters as usual. Mitchie quickly went over to the counters as she collided, for the second time that day, with somebody. The person cursed under her breath as they, Mitchie and the other girl, made contact with the ground.

"What the hell? How dare you, run me over? Don't you know who I am?" the girl spoke up and began getting up from the ground. As the girl and Mitchie herself where getting up, Mitchie examined the girl slowly. She had Barbie blond hair, which hung perfectly down to her shoulders and she was wearing an expensive looking dress in a pink shade and matching heels, which surely weren't suitable for a camp. Looking up at the blond girls face again, it hit her.

"Of course I know who you are." Mitchie said. "You're Tess Tyler. Nice to see you again, Tess."

"Good. And remember my name, don't you dare crash me to the ground ever again." As Tess was rethinking Mitchie's words a puzzled look appeared on her face. "Wait, again? Did I meet you before? Who are you?"

"Yes you did, actually!" and with that Mitchie pulled of her hood, not caring that the other campers saw her too.

As soon as she did gasps throughout the room where heard and several shrieks.

"M-Mitchie Torres?" Tess stuttered.

"The one and only. Do you remember me? I was the one you dissed every year at camp for having an horrible voice, but look who's talking now. I got a record deal and you didn't. So much for being _Too Cool_, huh?" the diva was coming out again, but at that point of time Mitchie really didn't care. She was face to face with her enemy for the past years and she had for once in her life the upper hand.

Then another voice was heard. "I knew it was you Mitchie. I recognized your voice." The boy Mitchie collided earlier with slowly stepped forward.

Mitchie was confused. Who was this boy? He looked so familiar.

"Who are you?" Mitchie said, clearly confused.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun ...

So that was a chapter filled with encounters, huh?!  
But who's the boy?

Let me hear your thoughts about the boy and the whole chapter in your awesome reviews ... I love them!

So now I'm up to 12 alerts and 10 reviews on this story and I thank you for that, but is that all you got?! xD  
So can't wait for your comments ...

REVIEW!  
xx Corinna

P.S. Oh and if you didn't already check out my short trailer for this on my youtube channel, link is in my profile on here ...


	6. Mystery boy, lies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Mystery boy, lies**

"That really hurts, Michelle Luisa Torres." Now the raven haired boy was clearly glaring at her, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"How do you know my whole name? Who the hell are you?" Mitchie was getting frustrated. Not just didn't she like not getting what she demanded, but feeling like this boy was in charge and not her.

But sure enough, instead of answering, the boy just shook his head with a glint of, what seemed, sadness in his eyes and walked towards the doors to exit the mess hall, but not before turning around once more and saying "Make sure you come to the Opening Jam tomorrow, Michelle." And muttering something that sounded like "You'll be in for a surprise little popstar!"

And the mysterious boy exited the, somewhat, cafeteria of Camp Rock. Somehow she felt sad, the boy affected her and she didn't even know why. It seemed as if she had known that boy, but who was he? Mitchie was totally and utterly confused and it didn't help her state of mind, being surrounded by teenage girls and boys screaming her name and wanting an autograph. There was nothing more she wanted, but to be alone at that exact moment of time. She wanted to get out of there, curl into a ball on her bed and never leave her cottage again. She was just so confused and the only question running through her mind was one of these kinds you know that wouldn't be solved just because you wanted them to, but they had to be answered by the person they involved and it seemed as if this precise question had to wait to be answered. The guy said something about the Opening Jam, that was being held the first day of the actual camp and it seemed as if Mitchie would most definitely have to be there to get an answer and she sure as hell wanted some.

Not caring about her surroundings, Mitchie somehow managed to escape the crowd and exit the hall, the way the mystery boy did just minutes before. She wanted answers, badly, but that would have to wait – for now. She still needed to find Caitlyn, that was the reason she was in the in the mess hall in the first place anyway. But there wasn't a point on searching the camp grounds for her anymore. The only way she'd most definitely find her ex-best friend was to ask the one man that owned the camp and loved it with his whole heart – she needed Brown's help, desperately.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

Only five minutes later, Mitchie was knocking on Brown's door, like she did the night she arrived, which was –she just realized with shock- just the night before and still so many things happened in these few hours of her stay. Her past was getting to her - and fast. She needed her old life back, she knew this now for sure. She couldn't live like this any longer, she was sick of it.

Interrupting her thoughts, there was a voice heard from the inside, saying something on the lines of "Come in!" Slowly Mitchie opened the door and saw the voices owner sitting at his desk studying a sheet of paper. As he realized who was standing right there at the door, he placed the paper safely on one of the stashes placed on his desk.

"Oh, hey Mitchie. What's bringing you here, poppet? Something wrong?" Brown asked her showing serious concern on his face.

"Well if you don't count in my run-in with my past and the whole camp knowing I'm here, well, besides that, nothings wrong. Really!" Mitchie sighed deeply before continuing. "Not that I don't deserve all of this, but well I came here to change and not having to deal with any complications anymore. I just want to get a hold on myself again, but how am I supposed to do that, if I have to deal with all this …" she gesticulated around wildly, sighing again. "… all this … DRAMA?"

"Sweet Mitchie. What drama? What happened?" So, the owner had no clue at all? That was new, somehow it seemed that two years ago he always knew everything about what was going on. But not just Mitchie changed, everyone did!

Mitchie couldn't speak, as tears were already burning in her eyes, threatening to fall, but she kept them in. She wouldn't let them fall, she never did. She just always cried herself to sleep behind closed doors, nobody had to know.

"I don't really want to talk about it now, Brown!" Mitchie answered after what seemed like hours, looking down.

A look of confusion entered the always relaxed looking face of Brown. "Then why are you here, dear?"

"Nothing important. I just wanted to know which cabin Caitlyn was in, you know the girl I ran into earlier? Well, I just wanted to tell her something and I totally forgot to ask her for her cabin. Could you maybe tell me?" Mitchie answered sweetly, now every sign of the tears, that were in her eyes just seconds before, vanished, lying as if it was normal. She just didn't think that Brown would tell her if he knew the truth, but it was important that she spoke to the once so quirky girl.

A grin broke out on the older man's face. "Looks like you already got an old friend back, huh? You getting along well?"

"Of course we are, Brown. It's like we were never separated. We're practically sisters!" Mitchie lied again, not even realizing it anymore. Her whole life consisted of lies now, there was no way she was getting out of this pattern any time soon.

"Well, then alright. She's in cabin 2." Brown answered her urgent question gladly.

But now it was Mitchie's turn to get a confused look on her face. "Cabin 2? Are you sure about that, Brown? Isn't that where the instructors stay?"

"It is, exactly. Didn't you know, Caitlyn was an instructor? This is her second year already!"

Mitchie was shocked, to say little. "She is?" she managed to choke out.

"Of course she is. She's one of the best producers Camp Rock has ever seen. I couldn't let her go easily, Mitch!"

The brunette looked at the floor again, remembering all the jam session she had with her friend when they still were campers themselves. "I remember."  
Suddenly the urge to see her friend and explain herself became more and more prominent. This was the first step to get her life back. She needed Caitlyn and she would show her how sorry she was.

With that Mitchie walked over to the door in long strides and threw the door open, walking out and yelling back "Thanks Brown. I'll see you!"

--Mitchie--CampRock--

It was already turning dark as Mitchie stood in front of cabin 2. She could make out a faint silhouette, that could be her friend, through the closed curtains and shining lights.

It was now or never. She knocked on the door and it opened just seconds later.

"It was about time you arrived, N-" the colorful clothed girl, known as Caitlyn Gellar, said as she opened the door, but breaking up mid sentence, when she recognized the girl standing in front of her. It wasn't who she expected. "You? What do you want?" Caitlyn snapped harshly.

Mitchie let out a deep sigh before speaking up again and looking at the curly haired girl. "Cait! I-"

"Don't Cait me, Michelle. What the hell do you want?" her glare became icy.

"Please, Caitlyn. Please let me explain-" Again Mitchie was interrupted by the fuming girl.

"Explain what, Mitchie? How you no longer cared about me, how I got hurt by you so many times? I'm sick and tired of this. I don't need you anymore. I learned to live my life without you even though it hurt as hell in the beginning. I got over it! And now, Mitchie, if you'd excuse me. I gotta go somewhere!" And with that Caitlyn stepped around Mitchie, slamed her door and disappeared once again.

And so this first day ended. Mitchie was tired of it all and most importantly she was tired enough to sleep. She made her way to her cottage and climbed into her bed, almost immediately falling into a deep, but uneasy slumber, expecting the worst of the next day.

* * *

A/N: A rather boring chapter, I think, but anyway ... I updated, didn't I?!  
Oh well, sorry for the longest wait in the history of this story, but since school started again I really was stressed and I had two major tests that I couldn't fail and it seems as if I failed one anyway xD

So ... now I can't wait to hear what you have to say ... PLZ REVIEW!!!

I'll upload ASAP, can't say when that'll be though!

xx Corinna


	7. Opening Jam Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Opening Jam Realization**

And the next day started. The day, that Mitchie somehow didn't want to start, even if she didn't know why. It just was that she had a bad feeling of what would happen tonight at the Opening Jam.

But no matter how much she didn't want to go there, she had to. She was curious of what might happen. She wanted to know who this boy was. She wanted to know why he looked so familiar and she didn't recognize him at the same time.

The pop princess got up as soon as her alarm clock went off. And even though she did have a deep sleep the previous night she was tired. Her mind just didn't want her to get any rest as she was wondering about the coming day.

Mitchie walked over to her duffel bag and fished for something to wear and soon enough she was dressed in a plain red shirt, short jean shorts and her hair was hanging straight over her shoulders with her bangs pushed to one side. She looked in the mirror one last time, slipped on her shoes and exited her shelter. She made her way over to the mess hall, followed by curious looks of these who didn't get the news yesterday that a certain popstar was keeping their company this year of Camp Rock. Mitchie was slowly getting annoyed and by the time she reached the mess hall she was sick of it and one last glance of a curious newcomer was enough to send her over the edge and she just snapped.

"What are you looking at? Never seen a person in your life?" she yelled, looking furious.

Nobody wanted to piss her of any more and the people staring at her before looked somewhere else, walked away or entered the mess hall.

"So that's what you've become, huh?" a voice said behind her and Mitchie slowly turned around to find that the source of the voice was Caitlyn, who was looking at her with a bitter look. "Looks like it's true what the people say. The sweet and caring Michelle Torres was replaced by a bitter and diva-like version that goes by the name of Mitchie Torres only."

Mitchie was sick of Caitlyn. She never even let her explain and how could you manage being stared at without even one friend by your side. Somehow she knew that she didn't say enough 'Sorry's to feel that way, but she wasn't in the mood of saying sorry any longer.

"How would you know, Caitlyn Gellar? You never even let me explain myself. You know nothing about me!" they looked at each other with as much hatred as you could muster and for a few moments none of them said one word until Caitlyn finally broke the silence.

"I know you better than you think. Every moment we spent together didn't mean anything to you apparently, so why should I waste one moment letting you explain?" the curly haired girl looked hurt and Mitchie couldn't blame her, she hurt her deeply all those time ago and again she realized it was getting more important to her by the minute to clean up her act and finally find herself again. She didn't want people getting hurt by her any longer. She was the one to blame.

The brunette let out a soft sigh and continued now in a soft voice. "I know you do. And if you don't want to hear me out it's okay, I totally understand. I hurt you a lot and I finally realized that, but just so you know I'm not here to annoy the hell out of you. I just thought this was the only place I could find myself again. This is the place where it all started and it should be the place for me to run to. I'm not at all happy with what I did and I can't stand myself like this. I really want to change and I really hoped you'd forgive me for what I did, but the longer I look at it the more impossible it seems and I don't judge you for it. It was my fault, not yours. But … I'm sorry, Caitlyn, I really am."

Finishing her little speech Mitchie turned around and entered the mess hall, once again being met by stares, but this time not bothering to say anything about it. Little did she know that she wasn't just watched by fans, but by one certain raven haired boy as well, who just happened to catch her little speech she gave Caitlyn. Maybe he and Caitlyn were wrong before. Maybe the old Mitchie wasn't at all vanished. She was still there.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

As the day went on without any other complication or outburst of the popstar the last people were arriving and others were getting ready for the Opening Jam that was coming later that day.

It was this precise point of time between the outburst of Mitchie and the Opening Jam, that two young men arrived and were greeted by the raven haired boy. He had a somewhat worried look on his face and especially when he looked at the older one of the two newcomers.

"Hey, is something wrong?" the curly haired, 16-year-old boy said, noticing his friends unusual behavior.

"No, everything's just fine. Why shouldn't it be?" the dark haired, mystery boy said and gave them a fake smile.

"If you say so …" The 16-year-old said, not really convinced, but shoving it out of his mind. They had other things to worry about, such as on what to perform on Opening Jam. He'd deal with the worry of his friend later, but little did he know he'd find it out himself soon enough.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

Finally. The Opening Jam was about to start and Mitchie was standing, somewhat invisible to the audience, on the far side of the stage hidden by the trees, having a clear view on what would happen next.

Brown walked on stage and the crowd roared. They seemed excited for camp to start and Mitchie felt herself being brought back to the time she was exactly like them, but quickly focusing back to the present, intent on not missing one little thing.

"Welcome everyone!" The enthusiastic looking Brown said into the microphone he was holding. He sure loved his job! "I'm glad to see, old, well known faces again this year at Camp Rock, as well as I'm glad to welcome the newcomers. I hope you'll enjoy your stay and now let's start with our Opening Jam. And as it is our tradition, let's hear our instructors first. Please welcome Nate, Jason and my nephew Shane, known as Connect 3." The crowd broke into applause as the three young men ran on stage, getting ready to perform.

The oldest looking of them took his place behind a microphone and started to introduce themselves once again, but Mitchie was to caught up and shocked, she didn't catch any of it as she made her way closer to the stage, looking up at the boy she didn't think she'd see ever again, after what she did. And suddenly it hit her. The raven haired boy. She finally knew why he looked so familiar. The boy was Shane, member of Connect 3 and Jason's best friend – her brothers best friend.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't suck! Anyway ... I wrote this chapter for you guys even if I should have study for biology xD I know you love me!!!

Well, since I got just 4 reviews last time I hope you're getting me more this time ... maybe like 8?! I already got this story 14 times on alert so that should be possible!

Tell me what you think and REVIEW to a total of 27+!!!

xx Corinna


	8. Confrontation of the siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, sadly.

**Confrontation of the siblings**

_The oldest looking of them took his place behind a microphone and started to introduce themselves once again, but Mitchie was to caught up and shocked, she didn't catch any of it as she made her way closer to the stage, looking up at the boy she didn't think she'd see ever again, after what she did. And suddenly it hit her. The raven haired boy. She finally knew why he looked so familiar. The boy was Shane, member of Connect 3 and Jason's best friend – her brothers best friend._

--Mitchie--CampRock--

Walking even further, she came in few of the campers watching the three boys. Some of them squealed at just the sight of her, but somehow they knew better but to approach her. They saw the look in the popstars eyes as she watched the oldest member of Connect 3 with an intensive gaze. Soon enough the three men on stage got aware of the sudden mood swing that was going on off stage and wanted to know what was going on, but didn't dare stop their song. They continued playing, but as the song got to a close they got even more anxious and as you could see in Shane's face especially, really worried of what would happen next.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

Somewhere near the back of the audience Caitlyn watched Mitchie with a mysterious look in her eyes. For people from the outside you would think she was worried for her, but people who knew what happened between them it was clear in her eyes that she wasn't worried for Mitchie, but for the popstars older brother that was heartbroken as Mitchie left to pursue her dreams and never came back.

"This should be fun" Caitlyn spoke to herself as she made her way slowly to the front of the stage and whispering even lower "or a total disaster."

By the end of the song Caitlyn was standing directly behind Mitchie and was curious of what would happen next as she saw the three boys looking around the audience, wanting to find out what was going on and what was the cause.

--Mitchie--CampRock--

Shane was the first one to notice Mitchie, standing near the front, as he was the only one of the band that knew that she was here and only the popstar could cause this scene. His look got even more worried as he saw Mitchie's gaze fixed on his best friend.

"This can't be good" Shane said so only he could hear and walked slowly to the steps of the stage leading off to the cabins.

Second to find out what was going on was Nate, because he followed Shane's gaze as it was getting darker and worried.

Shane was currently passing by him on his way off the stage as he caught hold of his arm and hissed in his ear "What is she doing here? Did you know?" Saying these words he threw a look at Jason, making sure he didn't see her yet.

"Yes, I knew. I found out yesterday, but I couldn't do anything. Brown approves of her being here and this confrontation between these siblings was bound to happen some time." Shane replied the curly haired boy with a desperate edge in his voice, pleading that this would end good.

Nate just sighed. He knew Shane was right, but why now? Jason just got over everything that happened in the past. How could he get over this? Standing face to face with his sister. His beloved sister that abandoned him two years prior.

Thinking quick Nate made his way over to Brown, who was standing at the edge of the stage clearly confused and told him to take over again and that they wouldn't play another song just yet.

Getting back to Shane he took Jason by the arm and dragged him with Shane down the stairs of the stage. They hoped to prepare him, at least a little, for what was to come.

Jason was clearly confused. He'd never seen his band mates so worried in his life. Alright, he did, but that was only a few times and he couldn't fit together the pieces of what was going on.

"What is going on, Shane, Nate?" Jason just wanted to find out and you could hear it in his voice. "Tell me. Now."

Shane was the one to reply. "Nothing's going on. I just don't feel good and I told uncle Brown to carry on without us so that we could get back to our cabin."

Jason just looked at him confused, but didn't say anything as Nate spoke up.

"Yeah, that's it. His throat is sore and he desperately needs some Camille tea to cure it."

Now was Jason's time to talk again and he looked at his best friends with a raised eyebrow.

"I know when you're lying, both of you. You're lying to me about something and I can't quiet get what you're hiding from me."

But instead for the two boys to reply there were two voices heard, coming closer and closer, clearly arguing.

"_He's my brother. I have a right to see him."_ The first voice exclaimed as campers stepped out of the way, letting the sources through.

"_But what if he doesn't want to see you? You hurt him. Badly, Mitchie." _

Shane and Nate were clearly on alert as they watched their band mate finding out the truth about what was going on. Shock was clearly written in his face and he got pale as both – Mitchie and Caitlyn – came in sight. Caitlyn was currently gripping Mitchie's arm, trying to hold her back and Mitchie was trying to fight the curly haired girl off.

"Mitchie?" was heard and was clearly spoken by Jason as he stared at Mitchie with his mouth wide open. He was clearly surprised to see her here. Here of all the places she could go.

Mitchie's head snapped in the direction of Jason and tears were streaming down her pale cheeks as he saw her brother for the first time in two years.

"Jason." Was the only whispered reply she could give.

Shane didn't like what he saw, what was to happen next as he saw the look on Jason's face. The look that would always appear when he was about to break down. He needed to do something and he did. He stepped forward holding his arms in front of him, signaling Mitchie to stop right in her tracks.

Mitchie's gaze narrowed as she watched the once so mysterious boy with his hair colored like a raven step in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me, _Shane?_ I had a right to know who you were and that Jason was coming too."

"You had a right to know?!" Shane scoffed. "You didn't even recognize me as I was standing right in front of you and I should have told you that your brother was coming too? The brother who's heart you broke as you left?"

"But I didn't mean to Shane! I didn't know what I was doing. Fame got the best of me and I was stupid." The tears were flowing rapidly now, down her cheeks and collided with the ground as Mitchie was looking down, ashamed of what she'd become.

"You were stupid, but just because you see what you've done now, doesn't mean you're forgiven. Far from it actually." Shane was fuming and was on the verge of exploding as Nate stepped to his side.

"Let's just go, Shane. Cool off." Nate was pushing him in the direction of their cabin and Shane followed his instruction suit. Nate did the same with Jason and let the two broken men walk off as he remained there a little longer and looked at Mitchie.

"You hurt them, Mitchie. Jason and Shane. Maybe Shane tries to hide it, but he's as hurt as Jason is. You meant so much to him. Please try to fix it. I can't stand them being hurt." Nate was looking at the brunette with pleading eyes as he started to walk off as well, taking Caitlyn's hand in the process and dragging her with him.

"I will, Nate." Was the last thing heard of the brunette as she walked off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but here's the next chapter.  
I was shocked as I saw that it's been almost a month since I uploaded last.

I hope you like this chapter and I hope you'll review a lot!

I'll update ASAP. And I promise that it won't be as long this time!

PLZ REVIEW!!!

xx Corinna


	9. Forgive, but not forget

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Forgive, but not forget**

"_You hurt them, Mitchie. Jason and Shane. Maybe Shane tries to hide it, but he's as hurt as Jason is. You meant so much to him. Please try to fix it. I can't stand them being hurt." Nate was looking at the brunette with pleading eyes as he started to walk off as well, taking Caitlyn's hand in the process and dragging her with him._

"_I will, Nate." Was the last thing heard of the brunette as she walked off._

--Mitchie--CampRock--

The sun was rising again. As happy and bright as it always did, not knowing what happened the evening before. How could the world be so clueless to what was happening upon it? The good as well as the bad. But what mattered here now was the bad and what the past destroyed once again. Two broken men and a lost soul, dying to find their place in life, knowing they can't do it alone. They needed each other, but bitterness and hurt was in their way, not bothering to clear the fog of their minds.

Mitchie was in her cabin. She was thinking about going to breakfast that morning, but couldn't get herself to go. She couldn't stand seeing the hurt faces of the people she loved. She'd rather die than to see them like that ever again.

What could she do to make them forgive her? Only time would tell – and that's what Mitchie decided to give them – time! She could be patient if it meant getting her beloved ones back. Her best friend, her brother, her first love, her companion. She was naïve to think they'd forgive her in an instant. Her childish mind was fooling her once again, because that's what she was – a kid.

As her mind was slowly cleared of the fog that clouded her mind – called Hollywood – she finally understood what she'd done by leaving them all these years ago. What she had broken when she left without caring what happened to them. How could she be so stupid? Didn't she realize what a life she had before? Didn't she realize that fame wasn't everything? That she was just a girl? A girl that needed love?

Some people may say that when you're sad is the worst time to sing and write songs, but in Mitchie's case it was the one thing that brought her back to her roots. The one emotion that first got her to write her own songs.

She made her way to the music rooms of Camp Rock as she avoided every single soul she could. She sat down on one of the grand pianos in the big teaching room and stroked the keys softly. What a feeling! It's been a long time that she last touched those marvelous keys, wrote her own songs, lost herself in music. It was time she got to it again. It was time she got back to why she first started with all this. It was time to forgive herself.

The first song that came to her mind was the song that changed many people's life. The song she sung at Final Jam. The song she got discovered with.

'This is me'. But who was she?! She wasn't the little girl anymore, but she wasn't a woman yet either.

Not thinking about it she started to sing. That song never left her mind, even when she was being her diva self. She could never forget the words, never forget the harmony, never forget the glory she felt finishing her first song.

Her voice filled the room singing the first few words. "_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me_." Stopping herself she thought about her current situation. Of how she wanted to fix these things so badly. Maybe she was right where she needed to be. Maybe showing she was sorry was the only way.

Softly and with feeling she sang the whole song, not aware of her audience. A curly haired boy was standing on the far end of the room, listening to her sing.

Finally realizing that the Mitchie he once knew wasn't lost, just hidden, Jason sighed. Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks as he listened to Mitchie. There was so much feeling. He knew he could forgive her. He knew he had to. For his own sake and Mitchie's. She was hurt so badly. Not having anyone to talk to for so long. Everyone blamed her, but was she really at fault here? She was influenced by so many people that she didn't really have much chance to stay herself. She wasn't at fault here, well not on her own anyway. The La La Land was at fault. The Hollywood machine. Fame would have changed anyone, but especially a girl like Mitchie. So vulnerable.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted when the angel's voice stopped and sobs were heard.

"I knew I recognized that voice, that song." Jason spoke softly, but loud enough so his sister could hear.

Her head snapped around and her eyes widened as she saw who was her witness. She couldn't stay strong now. She was breaking down, but how could she do that in front of him? She needed to stay strong for her brother. He didn't need to see that.

"I'll go. I won't bother you." Was the only response the dark haired girl gave while standing up, holding herself up by the grand piano.

"Don't go." Jason was over at her side in a flash and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame as Mitchie let her sobs out and broke down in his arms. She cried her tears into his shirt. Her tears. True tears. Not tears of hurt and stubbornness, but tears full of regret, sorrow and despair.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I was so stupid. I-I-I …" she was barely able to speak, but she needed to show him her point of view, her thoughts. She needed to show him, that she was worth being forgiven.

But no words were needed, or wanted, as Jason just held his little sister in his arms. He knew that he'd forgive her in a heartbeat. But he knew also, that he could forgive, but not forget. There would always be a scar in his heart and hers. Reminding them both of their past mistakes.

The tears will pass, but the memory last's forever. Nothing would be forgotten, just pushed back in the darkest parts of the mind.

The first stage to forgiveness is to forgive yourself and that's what Mitchie did that day. She forgave herself and with her Jason.

* * *

A/N: OMG OMG OMG! You won't believe how sorry I am for not updating, today it's been exactly a month since I last did and I'm so sorry.

And sorry it's kinda short, but I'm not one to write those major chapters others do anyway. I thought it was a good point to stop and I hope I'll be able to update again before I go on vacation on July 12th, but if I won't, I'll write on this during my absence, but I won't have internet where I'm going, so I'll have to upload it later when I'm back.

Please REVIEW! It means so much to me!

Show me your support!


	10. Misery and broken hearts

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did, but I don't!

**Misery and broken hearts**

Shane was slowly wondering where Jason went. He said he would meet them at breakfast in the mess hall, but never showed up. Maybe he was breaking down once again after everything that happened the day before. If he said he wouldn't care it would sound harsh, but that's exactly how he felt. He didn't care. He didn't care that Jason was maybe breaking down right that moment, but not because he wasn't concerned, but because he learned that Jason needed to be left alone. The best medicine would be to leave him alone, moping in a quiet room, maybe strumming his guitar. Shane didn't like to be yelled at, so he left Jason be, as Nate and Jason did when he, himself was breaking down. Sure, he'd never admit that he was actually hurt, but truly, he was. More than anyone probably. Mitchie was his first, no scratch that, his only love. She broke him the moment she left, not even realizing it. Never would he admit that out loud, but it was the truth. They didn't even have a proper relationship before she left them, all that was going on between them at that time was harmless flirting and showing their affection towards one and another. He was her older brother's best friend after all. Haunting him, was a memory that he would never forget and you guessed it, it was about Mitchie. The day they first met. Looking out at the Lake he felt memories come back. Memories he once lived for, but that now hurt him more than anything.

_Flashback_

_Shane was excited for his third year of Camp Rock, so was his best friend, but not just for the obvious reasons of going back there, but because his little sister was coming with him. Shane, Nate and Jason all lived far apart, but for the summer they'd all meet up at Camp Rock, to 'connect', as they called it. A few weeks prior his best friend had told him that his 3 years younger sister would accompany them this year and at first Shane was less than excited about that, but as Jason told him she was about as much into music as they were he was suddenly excited to meet her. The first day of Camp Rock arrived soon enough and the best friends met up once again at the tree beside the main stage, as they did the year before._

_Shane was the first to arrive, followed by Nate._

_Nate slowly walked up to him, grinning from ear to ear, what earned him a smirk from Shane._

"_So, I guess you met up with Caitlyn before you went to meet your best friends?" the sixteen year old Shane Gray told his buddy with a mock hurt voice._

"_Guilty." Fifteen year old Nate admitted sheepishly._

_Caitlyn was Nate's crush. They met the year before at, you guessed it, Camp Rock. She is now fourteen, the same age as Jason's sister, he had been told, and was crazy about producing. Yeah, not to common, even if this was a music camp. Well, moving on. Next in view came an overly excited Jason accompanied by a girl, Shane didn't see the face of yet. Jason stepped forward and hugged his best friends tightly - that was Jason for you – before stepping aside and leaving the view open for Shane to see the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. Mitchie. _

"_Guys. This is Mitchie, my sister. Please be nice, you know it's her first year." A seventeen year old Jason exclaimed frowning slightly as he caught the look Shane threw his sister. Was he drooling? Snapping his fingers in front of Shane's face he got him back to reality and out of his dream world._

_Looking at his little sister, after shooting Shane a serious glare, Jason introduced the two boys. "Mitch, this is Shane and Nate. I told you about them, remember?"_

_The fourteen year old Mitchie grinned widely as she engulfed the two unfamiliar boys in a hug. Definitely Jason's sister!, Shane thought amazed. Pulling back he took in her full appearance. Mitchie had shoulder length dark brown hair, that was hanging loosely. She wore a plain dark red shirt, matching ankle boots and dark jeans. Her favorite as he would know them as later. _

_This day changed Shane's life forever. Mitchie and him had so many things in common and if they didn't have classes and she wasn't hanging out with Jason or Caitlyn – her new best friend – they were always together. They fooled around, went canoeing or did absolutely nothing, but most of the time they just talked. It was pure bliss, but obviously Mitchie had to ruin that just a little over a year later. The day she got signed and pushed away all her friends and family._

Back into reality. The now eighteen year old Shane Gray was sitting on the shore of Lake Rock and was drowning in his thoughts, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around just to see Nate standing there.

"Are you alright, Shane?" Nate asked him worried, approaching him with hesitant steps.

Remaining silent Shane just looked back out over the silent lake. The sun was slowly going down. A sign that it was soon time for dinner.

Sighing, Nate sat down beside him. "You know, Shane, you don't have to act as if this all doesn't affect you. We all know it does. Cait and I are worried, Shane."

Quickly looking over and seeing the seriousness in Nate's face, Shane looked down. "Don't bother, Nate. I know, that I can't hide anything from you, but I don't want to talk about it just yet."

"Alright, Shane. Just know that you can always talk to me. Same goes for Caitlyn."

"I know, Nate, thank you." Shane gave him a slight smile, but they soon fell silent again. Minutes went by without them talking, but Nate spoke up as the sun was about to be swallowed by the lake.

"Let's go to dinner, Shane. Maybe Jason will be there and he'll tell us where he went today." Nodding, Shane stood up, followed suit by Nate and they went to the mess hall.

--Shane--CampRock--

Walking into the mess hall, Shane couldn't believe his own eyes. Was that his best friend, laughing? If that wasn't weird enough after all that happened the day before, but he was laughing with his sister. Mitchie! The cause for his misery. For his tears. Looking to his right he expected to see a shocked Nate, but what he saw surprised him more than anything did until that time. It was Nate, smiling, smiling at the view of Jason and Mitchie. What was up with the world today? Was what Shane thought. Was everyone against him? Slowly, Shane walked over to the table, determined to get some answers out of his best friend, before exploding in public. He felt Nate try to hold him back, obviously scared of the look in Shane's dark brown eyes, but nothing could hold him back. He was unstoppable as his heart was broken once again by someone he dearly loved, even if it just was as a friend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I can't believe it has been two MONTHS since I last updated this, but I seriously hope you like this.

School started almost 3 weeks ago and I had kind of a writers block! I hope you can forgive me ...

Please review and tell me what you think! This means everything to me!

xx Corinna


	11. The girl, who can not be forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, Camp Rock 2 would have been out sooner ;)

**The girl, who can not be forgiven**

_Walking into the mess hall, Shane couldn't believe his own eyes. Was that his best friend, laughing? If that wasn't weird enough after all that happened the day before, but he was laughing with his sister. Mitchie! The cause for his misery. For his tears. Looking to his right he expected to see a shocked Nate, but what he saw surprised him more than anything did until that time. It was Nate, smiling, smiling at the view of Jason and Mitchie. What was up with the world today? Was what Shane thought. Was everyone against him? Slowly, Shane walked over to the table, determined to get some answers out of his best friend, before exploding in public. He felt Nate try to hold him back, obviously scared of the look in Shane's dark brown eyes, but nothing could hold him back. He was unstoppable as his heart was broken once again by someone he dearly loved, even if it just was as a friend._

Shane couldn't quite pinpoint what he was feeling at that exact moment. A thousand emotions were running through his body, his veins, his pulse starting to speed up. He felt the betrayal, the rage, hurt, but most of all, he felt the anger. He was angry at Mitchie, as well as Jason. What did they think they were doing? It was crazy.

His strut was slow but focused as he came closer to the table with each step. Less than a minute later, he was standing there, waiting for Jason and Mitchie to notice him.

Smiling, Jason slowly turned around, since his back was facing Shane, wanting to find out what Mitchie was staring at with such a terrified yet compassionate look. Noticing his friends presence, his grin stretched even wider across his face, oblivious to the rage coursing through Shane's body with every breath he took.

"Hey, dude." He said, still smiling. "Guess what? I was just catching up with Mitch. You won't believe what happened these past years that we've been missing out on."

_That we've been missing out on. _Those words where booming through Shane's head as soon as they left Jason's mouth. What the hell was Jason talking about? It's not as if they left her, it was the other way around.

Beside Shane, Nate was slowly walking up, not having heard what Jason had said and not catching the vibe that was going off from Shane.

"So, you're good?" Nate asked, directed at Mitchie and Jason.  
Jason looked at his sister, wanting her to answer, but the brunette was looking at the ground, avoiding anyone's gaze at that moment, an unreadable expression showing on her face. "Hell yes we are, Nate. I've missed my sister." Jason answered instead of Mitchie, high-fiving Nate, who immediately sat down beside his band mate, practically brother.

"So, tell me, Mitch. What you've been doing this past time? We've sure missed a lot." Nate stated smiling, stealing a fry of off Mitchie's plate.

Mumbling, Shane shook his head. "And whose fault is that?"

Suddenly, the mood was changing, Shane's vibe crashing down on all of them, crushing Mitchie in the process.

She hated to see him that way, but she hated even more that she was the cause of his misery. Yes, she knew indeed, but what was there possibly to do? Apologize? No chance. Even if she got Shane to listen to her, this wasn't a matter you could apologize about and just move on. In this case there had to be done something drastic. Before drowning in her own thoughts she was pulled back into reality by her brother speaking.

"What's the matter with you lately, Shane?" Jason asked him confused, not catching the warning look, both Nate and Mitchie shot him.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with me? You're seriously asking me that?" Shane was blowing up and he knew it, but he needed to vent and this was the time and place to do so, even with the occasional campers strolling by and listening in on their conversation. "You can't be serious, Jason." But before Shane could go on or Jason jump into his angry ramble, Nate spoke up.

"Guys, this isn't the place to sort this out, with everyone overhearing." Nate was standing up by that time, stepping forward.

"I don't fucking care who hears this. If Jason is stupid enough to trust her again. Then fine, but I'm not. Don't expect me to be around her and act as if nothing happened. Don't expect me to forget what she has done. She almost broke us, our friendship. But partly, she succeeded, she broke our dream. Even if never spoken aloud, she is the reason, why we never took a step into the music industry. She is the reason why we stayed here at camp. She is the reason for a hundred sleepless nights, a hundred sad songs. I can never forgive her. Forgive her and you'll never get to speak to me again, Jason. I'll never talk to you again, if you just get back to how it was, ignoring her part in our misery. She hasn't even realized what she had done by leaving."

Pausing, Shane was halfway breathless and Jason was standing up, angry.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way, Shane." Jason was saying. "She is not and was never at fault."

Mitchie, watching the two boys fight in front of her and because of her was tearing up, standing up and slowly walking around the table, to the side of her brother.

"Don't fight, because of me. Shane is right. I can not be forgiven, even if I want to be. What I did was bad. I'm not worth the fighting, Jason. Shane has been your best friend for years, don't give that all up because of someone who can not make you happy. I'll leave again at some point. You and I both know that. Maybe we should just give up and save ourselves the heartbreak. I'm not selfish enough to let you ruin the best thing you ever got, because of me. I'm not worth it. I shattered you and you should be angry at me for doing so, not forgive me." Speaking her final words, her voice was cracking, indicating that she was crying.

Something was flashing through Shane's eyes at those words, spoken by the little brunette, he once loved. There was something that he hadn't felt for years. A feeling he had almost forgotten.  
Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Mitchie deserved to be forgiven, maybe, just maybe, everything could go back to how it was, but before he could hold onto it the feeling was gone and his body was, once again, taken over by anger. The always present feeling in him since Mitchie left and broke them all.

With one last glance he turned around, wanting to leave the mess hall again, but having one last thing to say.

"You have to choose, Jason. Me or her, you can't have us both."

* * *

A/N:

There is no excuse as to why I haven't updated this story for three months. You won't ever know how sorry I am, but I tried writing, but it just never turned out the way I wanted it to be.

So, today after a long day and an 3 hour biology exam, I came home, in the mood to write and that's what came out of it ...

I personally think that this is crap, but at least it's something!

Well, wanna know what would inspire me the most? REVIEWS! I love them, seriously and I do know that some of you put this story on alert and well, there has to be a reason as to why you put it there and maybe you could share your thoughts with me?!

I always appreciate critism as long as it is constuctive. No trashing my writing or anything, please. It only brings me down. :(

Well, another thing:  
I have a twitter, so follow me? Search xhexenkind or click on the link in my profile :)


	12. Because of you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(

**Because of you**

When Jason finally realized what his best friend had said, Shane was already out the door, leaving only stunned faces behind.

"W-what?" was all that could be heard from a more than confused Jason.

"He can not be serious." Said an angry Nate, shaking his head.

Sighing, Mitchie looked at the people standing around her. She knew what had to be done and she would do it. It would hurt her more than anything, but it was the only way. She would hurt herself for her brother's happiness, for her first love's happiness. She would not be the reason for this fight, she couldn't be. That is why she decided to end it before it even fully started.  
She knew that soon all eyes would be on her, that's why she took one last deep breath, calming herself down, before speaking up.

"I won't make you choose." She said quietly, stepping forward a little and towards her older brother.

Jason's gaze snapped to her sister, even more confused now. What did she mean? This wasn't her fault. This was all Shane's. That's why he'd choose her.

"Mitch. What are you talking about?" This was Nate asking, Jason didn't even try to understand. He couldn't. He believed that Mitchie wouldn't do this to him. Not again. She couldn't leave him.

Shedding a few tears, Mitchie shook her head.

"You know what I'm talking about, Nate." Wiping her eyes, she took another sob-like breath, preparing for what was to come. "I'm making the decision for you, Jason. I know you'd choose me over anyone in a heartbeat, but I won't let you. I'm not worth it."

Jason was astonished. She couldn't do this!

"You're talking nonsense, Mitch. You're worth more than anything in the world. Shane is an ass for making me choose between my supposed best friend and my sister." Jason tried talking sense into Mitchie. He couldn't and he wouldn't loose her again. He needed to make sure of that.

"Don't be stupid, Jase." Mitchie sobbed. "Don't destroy something so valuable. I know what you've been through with him. You need Shane, more than me, someone who has never been there for you."

"That's not true, Mitchie. You would have been there, but you had your reasons to leave. And I forgave you." Jason was now desperate, he saw the inevitable coming.

"Bullshit, Jason. I was always unworthy of your trust, your love. Shane deserves you. He's your best friend. You can count on him. Don't throw all these years of friendship away." Mitchie knew, that she needed to get out of there and soon. She was on the verge of breaking down, on the verge of giving in. She was on the verge of being selfish and just hug her brother tight, but she knew that it was wrong. She was the wrong choice for her brother, Shane never was. Shane was with him through it all. And she couldn't break Shane again, she couldn't see him hurt. She also knew that she would hurt herself with this decision more than anyone, but she was going to do it anyway. She would hurt Jason for the moment, but soon he'd be with his best friend, soon he'd have all but forgotten about his little unworthy sister. "It's my final decision, Jason. Please respect that. I will leave camp early tomorrow and you will never see me again. You won't be hurt by me ever again. I promise you."

And with her final words, Mitchie was out of the door and out on the camp grounds, leaving a speechless crowd of people behind.  
Jason was hurt, that's all he knew at the moment. Shane had made him choose and broke his heart in the process, even if it wasn't by his own choice. He lost his sister all over again and this time he would probably never get her back.

--Shane--CampRock--

As the shock of what happened finally sunk in, Jason made his way towards a certain cabin. He was moving through the camp grounds he had known almost all his life, being hurt before on the same. He couldn't believe it and he couldn't accept the fact, that Mitchie would leave camp again and more than that, Mitchie would leave HIM again.  
Stepping towards the door, Jason began knocking noisily. Only seconds later, his raven haired friend opened.

Shane was shocked to see his best friend, standing there. Could it be, that Jason would have chosen him, not Mitchie? Shane was hopeful, but if this was the case, then why was Jason looking so furious?

"Jase. What's wrong?" Sure, Shane wanted to know Jason's decision, but more than that did he want to know what was up with him. After all, he was his best friend and he was concerned.

"You, is what's wrong! You made her leave, you made Mitchie leave. She made the decision for me that I should never have to make. She followed your wishes and because of you, I lost my sister. Because of you I will probably never see her again, ever." Jason was rambling with anger and he knew it, but he didn't care. He was hurt and angry. He needed to let it all out.

"Jason, calm down. I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean for her to leave. I was just hurt." Shane was panicking by now. This was not at all what he had wanted. He didn't want to make her leave. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, the one he could always count on. "This is probably all a misunderstanding, she wouldn't leave."

"No, it's not. I know my sister and she wouldn't joke around with something like this. Because of you, I won't have any of you two in my life in the future." With that, Jason turned on his heel, heading back to his own cabin.

--Shane--CampRock--

It had now been a few hours since Jason's visit to Shane's cabin and Shane was sitting on his bed, face in hands. What had he done? How could he be so stupid. He needed Jason, his best friend. He had been the only constant thing in his life, along with Nate, throughout all this trouble. All this hurt. He couldn't live without him.  
It was bugging him. Why had Mitchie done it? Wasn't she supposed to be selfish?  
Sitting there for all these hours he couldn't get his thoughts straight, couldn't get an answer to his questions.  
Remaining in this position for a little longer, he made a decision. He needed to know the truth behind Mitchie's decision and there was only one person that could help him with it.  
Slowly standing up, he made his way out of his cabin, out into the now dark night and towards the cabin, he knew she was staying in.  
Pounding on the door, he made sure he was heard inside. He wouldn't let her get away like that. He needed to know why.

After a few more heavy knocks, the door slowly opened, revealing a dark-haired beauty in the same clothes, that she had worn earlier, her hair tousled and her eyes red. As she saw who was standing outside her door, her eyes went wide.

Shane didn't think of beating around the bush, so he came straight out.

"Why did you do it, Mitchie?"

* * *

_Yep, I know, really short again, but I tried my best and at least this didn't take as long as last time ;) By the way, thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! I always try to answer everyone!  
_

_So, I have a question for you guys, would you like another Smitchie story? 'Cause there is a plot that has been haunting me a few weeks now. I don't have a title yet, but this could be the plot:  
_

_"Shane Gray, Nate Howard and Jason White are Connect 3. What if their manager thought that another addition to the band was needed? What if this addition was a girl?"_

_Like it? Don't like it? Tell me! And if you have any suggestions for the title, just tell me, I'm in desperate need :)  
_

_Oh and don't forget to also tell me what you thought of the actual chapter ;) Constructive critism is always appreciated! _

_Review, please!  
_

_x Corinna  
_


	13. Truce, temper rising

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly :(

**Truce, temper rising**

_After a few more heavy knocks, the door slowly opened, revealing a dark-haired beauty in the same clothes, that she had worn earlier, her hair tousled and her eyes red. As she saw who was standing outside her door, her eyes went wide._

_Shane didn't think of beating around the bush, so he came straight out._

"_Why did you do it, Mitchie?"_

To say Mitchie was stunned to see the raven-haired boy standing right there in front of her, in the middle of the night at that too, would be an understatement. Trying to process what was going on, starting up her sleeping brain, she opened up her mouth a few times, but nothing would come out.

Tilting her head to the side, confused, she finally managed to get a coherent reply out. "What?"

"Why did you do it, Mitchie?" Shane impatiently repeated himself. "Why did you tell Jason you would leave? Why would you leave your own brother, if you were finally getting around again?"

Not answering, she stepped out of her cabin fully, closing the door behind her.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Shane sighed deeply. "I just don't understand."

"Just because you think I'm a selfish bitch now, doesn't mean I want to hurt the ones that I love, Shane," Mitchie answered breathlessly.

"Huh?" Shane was even more confused now. "What? Mitchie, I don't-" but he was interrupted.

Nodding, she smiled sadly. "Of course you do, Shane. I can read you like an open book, even if I have hurt you. You're valuable to Jason, more than I could ever be, after all that I have put him through," sighing, she continued, "I don't deserve a brother like him. And I'm leaving to prevent any more heartache. For Jason, for you and for myself. Even Caitlyn is hurting with my presence here at camp."

Sitting down on the porch of Mitchie's cabin, Shane laughed humorlessly. "How can you have changed so drastically, but at the same time, you're still the Mitchie I have known for so many years? How is that possible?"

Taking a seat beside him, still keeping a distance between them, she smiled. "For a short while, I had changed, but not permanently. The real Mitchie is still in here, just too scared to come out. Too scared to face all that she has destroyed by leaving. I may have been selfish in the past, but my family is more important than selfishness. You all were my family, not only Jason."

After a few moments of silence, Shane spoke up again. "Are you really leaving, Mitchie?" Facing her, his eyes were almost pleading with her to stay.

Nodding, she looked away from his intense gaze sadly. "It's for the best."

A short silence, before the boy spoke up again. "Would you change your mind, if we called a truce?" Shane asked, still looking at the famous brunette.

"A truce?" She questioned, confused.

"A truce," Shane answered nodding. "We can try to get along. For Jason. This way he won't get hurt by you leaving and I won't loose my best friend. No one would have to leave. We could work this out."

"Really? You think so?" Mitchie wondered perplexed by Shane's offer.

"I do," Shane said sincerely. "I'm not saying I'll forgive you for hurting us ... me. I'm only saying I'll give you another chance. For the sake of it, let us try!"

"What if it doesn't work out, Shane? Will we go back to hating each other in the blink of an eye?" The brunette asked a little unsure, contemplating.

"We'll never know if we don't try. It might work out better than expected," Shane replied with hopeful eyes. "So, are you in?"

Looking up at the stars in the sky, Mitchie turned to face Shane once more, nodding softly. "Okay."

Nodding, Shane stood up and was slowly walking down the dirt path he had come, when he turned around once more, looking at the unmoving girl on her porch steps. "And, Mitchie?"

"Yes?" She replied softly.

"I really missed talking to you," and with that, Shane was gone and off to his own cabin for the few remaining and much needed hours of sleep.

Watching Shane's retreating back, Mitchie whimpered softly, holding her tears of gratitude back for only mere seconds whilst whispering. "Me too, Shane. Me too."

--

The next morning, everyone was in for a big surprise. Neither Shane nor Mitchie had had the change to talk to Jason beforehand, but that didn't matter. The mess was taken care off, leaving two rather happy people behind only one still sulking.

Sitting at their breakfast table with Jason, Nate was getting sick of his friend's behavior.

"Damn it, Jason. Would you get a grip on yourself already. Nothing's gonna change just because of you whining all day long," the curly haired boy exclaimed, getting frustrated.

Jason, instantly getting angry, only saw the worse in the situation. "Who's side are you on, Nate? Oh, well, let me answer that for you. Shane's. Should have guessed."

Nate just rolled his eyes. "I'm on no one's side, gosh. Call me Switzerland or whatever. I just want you to stop sulking."

"Yeah, right. Whatever, Nate. Nice to know who your loyalty belongs to," said Jason, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Queue the tension in the air, it was Shane's moment to arrive in the mess hall.

"Just suck it up, Jason. You're getting on my last nerve. Shane is still your best friend," and with that he waved the raven haired boy over to their table.

Approaching carefully, like he would a snake, Shane didn't trust the seemingly calm. "I'm not sure 'bout that, Nate," he whispered to his friend, glancing at his almost-brother, still sulking and starting to look angry.

"Just forget about him, Shane. He can't tell you not to talk to your friends, who are inconveniently the same as his," Nate explained.

"You're probably right," Shane said, sitting down, but soon proceeded to stand up again as he spotted a familiar brunette walking in. "Over here, Mitchie."

This quite short sentence got Jason to lift his head off of his arms, his eyes wide as he looked around for his precious little sister. "Mitch?"

Walking up to the table and sitting down, Mitchie smiled. "Hey Jase. I wanted to apologize for yesterday and so does Shane. It wasn't right to make you choose and for me saying I'd leave instead of talking everything out."

Looking from his sister to Shane, who shared a few glances while Mitchie was talking, Jason shook his head in a confused demeanor. "What's going on?"

"Call it a truce or whatever, but me and Mitchie are good now. Or as good as we can be considering the given circumstances," Shane said, trying to hide his smile.

"We won't make you choose ever again. We're really sorry, Jase," the female superstar added.

Nate was the first one to react, pulling both, Shane and Mitchie into a hug. "I'm glad to have you both back. I could not have coped with a hurt Jason another day."

Pulling back, Mitchie giggled. "You've been in Jason's presence too much, I see. You hated group hugs, last time I checked."

"Just don't tell anyone," Nate joked.

"You've got to be kidding me," another, before unheard, voice exclaimed through all the hugging and joking.

Jason took this chance to speak up after a few moments of agonizing silence from his side. "It's alright, Cait. I guess our clique will be as good as new soon."

"Can you even hear yourself speak, Jason? You'll forgive them? Just like that?" A fuming Caitlyn released her anger. "'Cause I won't."

"This really isn't worth another fight, honey," Nate tried to sooth her temper that was about to flare again.

"Please, Caitlyn. Do it for us. You won't have to be all lovey-dovey or best friends again, just don't fight," Jason practically begged.

* * *

_Well, here is finally chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed! Not as long, but hopefully good! _

_So, what do you think Caitlyn will do? Give both, Shane and Mitchie, another chance or will she get in the way of the peace?  
_

_And I really need to apologize for taking so long, but it wasn't only with this that I was stuck, but with my youtube stories as well. So, please, bear with me and give me another chance ;)  
I had mean writer's block as well as only little time to write anything, but you don't seem to mind as much, I guess._

_I got 9 reviews last time, have 71 over all for this story (would have never expected that!), there are 4,411 hits, 19 of you have my story in their favorites and 34 have it on alert, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! _

_Oh, by the way, if you haven't already, check out my other CR story "Four Is A Crowd" and my oneshots ("Always. Never." and "What happened on New Year's Eve") as well! Just go to my profile :)_

_Well, do you think we could get the reviews to 80 this time? I think it is rather possible, if not more, so please, just tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can!  
_

_- Corinna  
_


End file.
